


EARLY SUNSETS

by achemicalmess



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Framia - Freeform, Frerard, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achemicalmess/pseuds/achemicalmess
Summary: Two guys meet at a random party.There's instant connection, and they make out in the bathroom.It then turns into something more.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor/Gerard Way
Comments: 26
Kudos: 42





	1. .we should be friends.

Frank wasn't the kind of guy to go to a party every week. He hated socializing, was awkward as fuck, and hated everything that came with parties. But there was weed and beers, and being twenty years old and broke, this was his only chance to get some. 

He was already too high, and a little drunk, standing by himself behind a bookcase, laughing at everything, when the guy with the spiky hair asked him if he was in line. He didn't even heard him, and almost jumped off scared because he thought it was the cops coming for him. When he turned around, he saw a nerdy guy in a blue hoodie, slightly taller, talking to him. 'Are you waiting to use the bathroom?' he asked again, pointing to the door next to him. 

'Nah,' Frank replied. 'This isn't the bathroom. It's over there,' he said pointing to his right. He'd never seen Spiky Hair Boy before, and wondered if he came here with someone else. When he noticed, he was gone again. He felt sad out of nowhere. 

'You're okay, over there?' Oh there he was! He was back, and he looked worried about Frank. 

'Hey, you're back!' Frank couldn't help hugging the stranger out of nowhere. 

'Hey?' the stranger patted him in the back, not sure why he was so excited to see him. They didn't even know each other. 'You're having fun, huh?' He didn't know what to say, he wasn't the best at talking to people. 

Frank just smiled. 'You're new here?' he asked.

'My brother forced me to come with him. He says I should get out more.'

'Maybe he's right.' He offered him his joint, and the boy took it, but hesitated to put it in his mouth. 'I'm Frank, by the way.'

'I'm Gerard.' He finally took a drag, and noticed Frank didn't take his eyes off him. He wondered why the kid with dreads was talking to him. Maybe he was lonely too, who knew. Though he seemed to belong here, he obviously knew everyone. Then why was he hiding. 'Why were you doing here?' Gerard asked. 

'Nothing,' he said, laughing. 'What are you doing here?'

'Nothing.' He was leaning on the wall across Frank, barely inches from him, and they were so high and drunk, they couldn't stop looking at each other, laughing. 

'I was thinking,' Frank said. 

'About?'

'That I hate everyone. I hate my life. I hate school, and I want to drop out and just tour with my band. And there's this girl I like a lot, and I want to ask her out, but all I can think is –' And without another word, he took two steps until there was no space separating him and Gerard, and pushed his lips against his. 

He didn't know where that came from, but suddenly he just needed to kiss him. 

He needed to taste his lips. 

He let his fingers run through his hair, while Gerard's hands gently hold him by the sides of his stomach, letting Frank take control. He didn't kiss back, but he didn't push him away either. He just let him. 

At one point Frank could swear he pull him closer, so he kept going.

When they finally pulled away, Frank just look up at him, waiting for a reaction. Gerard nodded, looking confused, though it could be because he was drunk. So without a second of hesitation, Frank kissed him again, this time his tongue going in, and Gerard kissing back. They're hands went all over the place, and Frank started rubbing himself against him. 

In this kind of parties everyone was always making out, so nobody paid any attention to the two dudes kissing. 

Soon, they moved to the bathroom, continuing where they left off. Gerard immediately took Frank's pants off. 'Are you sure?' he asked, and Frank nodded, before he went down on him. Frank moaned, not caring about people hearing him. He was in heaven. 

Frank had never done anything like this. Yeah, he had kissed a couple dudes, he had a crush or two on other guys. Nothing more. But making out with a random guy he met five minutes before, and getting a blowjob from him? 

'I'm sorry,' Gerard said out of nowhere, wiping his face off, as Frank felt his entire world ended right there. 'I gotta go.' 

Gerard ran out of the bathroom, leaving Frank in there, still hard. Why was he feeling like he needed more of Gerard.


	2. .i tasted apocalypse and i needed more.

Somehow Mikey convinced Gerard to hang out with him and his friends again. 'Where are we going?' Gerard asked, getting in his car. The last time his brother convinced him to go with him, he'd end up giving a guy a blow job, and he was still embarrassed to run into him, so he'd avoided all parties.

Mikey started the car, and then said. 'Frank's band has a show.'

'Frank?' Gerard got nervous immediately, and wasn't doing a good job of hiding it. 

'Yeah. You've probably seen him around. Short dude, dreads.'

Gerard played dumb, and just looked outside the window. Fuck.

The venue where they were playing was a smelly bar in downtown, if that even qualified as bar. If it wasn't for the music blasting, Gerard thought it was abandoned. There was barely any light, and barely anyone in the audience. And yet, as soon as they came in, the vibe from the band was as if they were playing for hundreds of kids. Pencey Prep, Mikey said the band was called. 

And there he was. Frank. Yelling at the top of his lungs, moving around, and playing with his entire body. It was hypnotizing. It was a good thing Frank was too focused playing and couldn't see Gerard watching. 

Mikey's friends met them by the bar, and by the time the band finished playing, Gerard was already drunk. He wasn't ready to face him. Not after what they did, not after leaving him in the bathroom with no explanation whatsoever. He really thought for a moment they'd never see each other again, and that's why he did it. Also, he was very drunk and high. 

He managed to avoid Frank as much as possible while they were there, except for those two couple times they made eye contact. Frank had seen him, and he looked either hurt or angry or embarrassed, he couldn't tell. He chose to think embarrassed, for his own sake. That was how he felt, so it made him feel a little better. 

But then, after the show, they had another party at someone's apartment, and Mikey didn't take no for an answer so he had no choice. Gerard tried to play dumb again, and stayed in the kitchen, drinking, sitting by himself. 

And obviously, at one point Frank walked in and saw him. 'Hey,' he said and just gave him a nod, as if nothing happened between them. He took a beer from the fridge, and then turned to Gerard. 'You wanna go smoke outside.'

Gerard was so drunk he didn't even think twice about it, and nodded. Once outside, Frank handed him a cigarette, and helped him to light it. They leaned against a brick wall behind the building, facing an empty community pool. 'I –,' Frank started, most likely about to ask him about what happened in that last party, two weeks before. But Gerard was so nervous, and the last thing he wanted was to talk. He didn't want to have to explain that he couldn't stop thinking about that night. That even though he was under the influence, he did want to do it, and he enjoyed every bit of it. He didn't want to explain the possibilities or find an explanation. Instead, he just turned around to face him, and put his lips on Frank's. Pushing his tongue inside so he couldn't say a word. He bit his lower lip, making him moan, and then moved to his neck, while his hand explored under his pants. 

Frank didn't say anything. All that came out of his mouth were loud moans, that nobody could hear because of the even louder music.

*

Every weekend, there was at least show from some band from Eyeball, followed by a house party. And Gerard went to every single one, and him and Frank would spend the night drinking, flirting, and making out at every single one of them. 

They didn't talk much, though. Neither of them wanted to make it more complicated by talking about what was happening. They went straight to the point. Looks from across the room while they talked to someone else, little nods. Inside jokes. And then, they'd end up making out in the kitchen, or the couch, or outside. In front of everyone. Maybe locked in the bathroom giving each other blowjobs. They both seemed to understand that they didn't want to get any further than that. Not at the moment, at least. 

'Hey, you,' Gerard said walking in the kitchen to grab a beer, and looking for Frank, obviously. That was the only reason he got out of the house. 

'Hey, you.' They pressed their lips together right away. No one even batted an eye. It wasn't the first time they saw Frank making out with dudes, and it was certainly not the first time there were dudes kissing in the middle of the kitchen. But now Frank's hands were pulling Gerard's shirt and going all the way up his back, so Gerard had to take him straight to the bathroom, and went down on him. He had to stop himself from getting any further, so he helped Frank with his pants, and told him he needed a cigarette. 

Frank found him outside in the porch, and sat next to him. Without saying a word, Gerard passed him the cigarette and he took a drag. After a long, and sort of uncomfortable silence, Frank finally turned to Gerard. 'What are we exactly?'

Gerard pretended not to hear, but Frank's eyes were on him. 'I don't know. What do you mean?'

'You know what I mean. We're not even fuck buddies, we haven't fucked.'

Gerard shrugged. He made a long pause, and threw away the last of the cigarette. 'Look – I don't know how to do this. I'm not exactly out.' 

Frank nodded. Other than his bandmates and friends, nobody else knew about him kissing guys. So he understood. 'I just – I just wanna know before I get excited –'

There was a long silence, before Gerard said something. 'Listen, you wanna go to my place and watch a movie or something?' 

Frank's face lit right up, and he nodded.


	3. .wanna hang out sometime?.

Gerard lived on the opposite side of town, and it was a miracle that Frank’s car made it being so low on gas without it breaking down.   
Frank couldn’t be more nervous. He didn’t know exactly why. He did like Gerard. A lot if he was honest with himself, but he wouldn’t admit it. They’d known each other for less than a month, and all they knew about each other was how their lips tasted, or that Gerard gave the best blowjobs. Yet for some reason Frank wanted more.  
He wanted to know about his day, he wanted to know what he was afraid of, his favorite food. But he knew Gerard wasn’t ready to have a conversation. But they had twenty minutes to fill. ‘So –,’ he started, his voice breaking. ‘You’re not taking me somewhere to kill me, right?’   
Gerard just laughed, And Frank got even more nervous. ‘No – but if I was, why would I tell you?’  
‘You have a point.’ There was silence for a second. ‘But before you kill me, why don’t we get to know each other a little better? I know all you need to know is that I’m the best kisser, but it’s a good way to waste the time instead of this silence that is driving me nuts.’  
‘Okay.’   
‘Fine, let’s start. Favorite pizza topic?’  
‘Pepperoni,’ Gerard answers.  
‘Pepperoni? Yikes.’  
‘Whatever. My turn. Favorite holiday.’  
‘Easy. Halloween.’ And so over the next fifteen minutes, they learn quite a lot about each other. Frank learned that Gerard was an intern in Cartoon Network, which he thought was pretty cool, and that he wanted to make his own comic. He also found out he was terrified of needles, and that he played Peter Pan in a school play. While Gerard found out that Frank’s hair got covered in glue by his friends when they were bored, so he made into fake dreads. ‘Why don’t you chop it off?’ he asked.  
‘Are you saying you don’t like it?’  
‘No…’ But he couldn’t help laughing.  
That’s when they made it to Gerard’s house. ‘So this is it, huh?’ Frank asked. It was just a simple house in the middle of a very ordinary street.   
‘It’s my parents’ house, actually.’  
‘Oh – so you still live with them?’  
‘Is that – bad?’  
‘No, just asking.’ Though Frank couldn’t help wondering how if he was still in the closet could bring a guy home and pretend it was nothing, or the fact that he’d probably have to introduce Frank to his family. No pressure.   
‘I have a separate entrance, though –’ So he led him to the steps that took him to his basement room slash apartment, and open the door. ‘I’m sorry about the mess. I wasn’t expecting any visits.’   
And as soon as the dim light went on, Frank was amazed by his room. It was more like a nerd paradise. He had collectible swords, action figures, Star Wars stuff, and drawings and books everywhere. ‘Nice,’ he said. And before he could say another word, Gerard had already turned around, and pressed his lips against his, his hand holding his neck as he pushed him to the bed.   
‘So this is what you brought me to your place for?’ Frank said, laughing nervously.  
‘You got me.’ Gerard was now on top of him, sucking on the tender skin of his neck. He could hear Frank moaning under him. God, he liked him more than he thought. ‘Sorry –,’ he said and got up, jumping off the bed.   
‘Not again!’ Frank yelled.   
Gerard was laughing maniacally. ‘I invited you to watch a movie. I’m gonna go get snacks, okay?’ He was back five minutes later, carrying a bag of cookies, beers and some candy. He put on the Lord of the Rings DVD, and then joined Frank. They didn’t even watch the movie, though – they had both watched it countless times – and instead spent the whole time joking around and making out. By the time the movie was over, Frank had already fallen asleep, his arm around Gerard, his head on his shoulder.   
Gerard smiled at the cute view, unable to believe his luck.   
If only he could open up and tell him how he felt.   
For now, wrapped his arm around Frank, resting his chin on his awful hair, and dozed off too.


	4. .i really think i like you.

‘I really don’t want to finish this paper –,’ Frank complained. He’d been sitting in Gerard’s bed for the past couple hours. His laptop crashed so Gerard was letting him use his.

Not that it was the only reason Frank was there. He’d been hanging out with Gerard for the past couple weeks since that night he crashed to watch movies. He’d usually work on school stuff while Gerard sat next to him and drew monsters. Or they played video games. Or watched a horror movie. Or made out in his couch, with a Misfits record playing.

‘But you have to,’ Gerard reminded him, not taking his eyes off his sketchbook. He had to encourage Frank to do his homework constantly or he’d drop out, but Frank liked that. He liked that he cared so much about his education and forced him to finish his career. ‘You know you’re smart enough to do this in your sleep.’

‘What if I’m not?’

‘Stop it! I’ve read your essays, and you’re usually high as fuck when you write them, imagine doing it sober. It’s okay if you don’t want to be a psychologist, but don’t give up so easily.’

‘Okaaaay –’ Gerard had one this one. Frank knew he was right, so he kept typing.

‘If you finish it, you’ll get a reward.’

‘Does it involve your mouth and my cock?’

‘You won’t know if you don’t finish it.’

Frank still had no idea how this guy he met up at a random party while being high as a kite had ended up caring so much about his future, but there he was. They weren’t even fuck buddies since they hadn’t fucked yet. They hadn’t talked about what exactly they were, but he liked whatever this was.

Friends with certain benefits?

Just friends who like to kiss each other?

Friends who cuddled while watching movies?

Whatever it was, he liked it. A lot.

And as promised, once Frank finished his paper and printed it out, Gerard pulled him to the bed, and started kissing him and pulling down his pants in the same motion. Frank moaned as Gerard kissed his chest, all the way down to his dick. He let him do his thing, and take his entire member. Gerard had a talent, and he always knew how to make Frank feel the best he’d ever felt. Soon Frank was coming down his throat, and Gerard was taking it.

Without saying a word, Frank blew Gerard too.

‘This is the best way to keep me from dropping out college,’ Frank said as he lay next to Gerard, who pulled his glue dreads and kissed him.

‘I’m glad.’

Frank rested his head on Gerard’s shoulder, still panting, all sweat. He wanted to tell him he liked him, and everything about him and what they had. He knew he’d say he knew that already, but Frank just wanted to tell him he enjoyed every minute with him, and he appreciated him letting him use his laptop and helping him, and letting him spend every other night. He wanted to tell him he made his life less depressing, and that every morning he got excited to know he’d be hanging out with Gerard, and that was the only thing that kept him sane. But he didn’t want to scare him off, so he just kissed him. 

They put their clothes back on, and went to the kitchen to look for food. Gerard made him a PBJ sandwich and then they went for a smoke. Frank wanted to spend the night again, but he had to shower and change out of his dirty work clothes. ‘So –,’ he started out of nowhere, passing him the blunt. He’d been thinking about asking this all day, but he didn’t know how to bring it up, and was scared as hell. ‘What are we?’

Gerard smirked. ‘I don’t know. What do you want us to be?’

‘Honestly? Anything. I’d be happy with this, or getting married tomorrow. I just want to know if we’re in the same page.’ He almost said, ‘Before I fall even harder for you,’ but he held his tongue.

‘I like this. I like having you here all day, and that you feel so at home now, you leave stuff everywhere.’ Frank couldn’t help smiling.

There was also something else. ‘What do you think about open relationships?’ he asked before Gerard continued.

Gerard turned to him, and gave him all his attention. ‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean that there’s this girl. I already told you about her. I really like her, and I may hang out with her tomorrow, so I wanna know if it’s okay for us to see other people, or –’

Gerard reached for his hand and held it, their fingers intertwined, and Frank blushed. ‘You really like this girl, huh?’

Frank nodded. ‘But if you say we’re exclusive, I’m fine with that.’ He liked Gerard more, he knew that. He was just friends with Jamia, hadn’t had the guts to ask her out yet. But he liked to think there was something more with Gerard.

‘I think what we have is still new. We’re still experimenting this whole – you know.’

‘Experimenting? Is that what we’re doing?’

‘Maybe? I mean, I don’t know if I’m ready to date you openly, and I don’t want to tie you down and making you stay with me when there’s someone else you like, who can obviously be what you want. But if you’re okay with it, I’d like to still, you know, hang out and see where things go?’

‘I’d like that, too.’ They kissed again, and then Frank got in his car and left.

***

It was already a long day for Frank. After school, he had to drive to work, and then convinced his boss to let him go early.

He’d only been working at Happy Burgers for two months, so it wasn’t easy. But he promised his boss to close for the rest of the week, if he let him leave, and since one of his cashiers had just quit, he had no choice but to let Frank leave early.

Frank drove home to take a quick shower. He didn’t want to smell like nasty oil when he met Jamia. The point was convincing her to go out with him.

He put on a gray t-shirt because he didn’t really have any dress shirts, and tried to make his hair look decent. Maybe it was time to chop off the dreads. Gerard didn’t like them, so that was enough reason. One of these days, he thought, not now. He was already late.

It wasn’t actually a date.

He just agreed to help her set up the stage for an Eyeball release party. So they’d spend the rest of the day together, carrying boxes of merch, and making sure the catering service was on time, and hopefully have some alone time when the party was over. Sometimes Frank was sure she knew what she was doing, asking Frank to help her knowing he’d say yes. She had him whipped. He just hoped she liked him too.

Once the band started playing, their job was done.

So, they went out to smoke outside. ‘Thanks for the help,’ Jamia said.

‘Oh, no problem.’ He was nervous, but it was a good thing smoking and the cold helped to hide it. ‘You know I like these events.’ He didn’t. He liked playing, not what happened behind the scenes. But he liked Jamia. He yawned without even noticing.

‘You’re tired?’

‘Nah, just had to wake up early for school, and came straight from work –’

‘Oh my – I’m so sorry! You worked and I made you help me?’

‘I told you I’d help you! I’m fine.’

‘Are you sure?’

He smiled. ‘Yes.’ They talked for the longest time, complaining about the band and how they were complete assholes, and joking around. And then, out of nowhere, she was leaning in and kissing him.

He had a second or two to realize what was happening, and then he kissed back.

It was better than he thought.

All this time freaking out thinking he had to convince her to go out with her, and there she was, making the first move.

When they finally pulled apart, they didn’t say a word. Just smiled, acknowledging what they both knew. That they both had been waiting for this the whole time, and now it all made sense.

He was careful, keeping his hands on her hips, barely touching her. He didn’t want to go farther than she was okay with. But his tongue pushed all the way in, tasting her, hungry.

They walked back in the venue when it got too cold, hand in hand, and watched the rest of the set. Frank wrapped his hands around her, rocking her to the music.

They stole beers from backstage, and sat outside, far away from everyone to talk and drink.

Frank knew he had to talk to her first, before they got too drunk. ‘You know I’ve been thinking about asking you out since forever?’ he asked.

She laughed. ‘Stop it!’

‘I’m serious! Literally since the moment I met you. But I thought you didn’t like me.’

‘I did. This entire time. Still do.’

‘Me too.’ He pushed his lips against hers. ‘And I was planning on asking you out tonight, but you beat me to it.’

‘For real?’

He nodded, his head leaning against hers, their noses touching. He couldn’t stop smiling. Until he remembered what he had to tell her. ‘But there’s one little detail – tiny one.’ She listened. ‘I waited for so long to have the guts to tell you I liked you, that now there is someone else.’

Jamia pulled apart, her reaction going from complete bliss to heartbreak in less than a second. She didn’t know what to say.

Fuck. He ruined it.

‘No –‘ Frank tried to fix it. ‘It’s not like that. Yet.’

‘Yet?’

‘Yeah – we’re nothing serious. I just –’ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. There was no way to fix this. He hated himself now. ‘He –’

‘ _He_?’

Shit.

He came out to her and didn’t even noticed. He nodded, knowing there was no way out.

‘Are you –’ she asked.

‘I don’t know.’ He felt the tears coming. ‘I wasn’t expecting it, okay? It just happened! And we’re just friends, but – I kinda liked him, and I liked you a fucking lot, and I don’t know how that works, but we can just try it?’ He reached for her hand again. ‘We can see other people, I don’t know.’

Jamia interrupted him. ‘All I know is that I like you too, and right now, all I want is to be with you, and see where this goes.’ She kissed him.

Frank couldn’t believe his luck. He kissed her back, and forgot about everything else.

***

When he made it back to his apartment after dropping Jamia off, he checked his phone. There was a text from Gerard. _How did it go?_

_Great._ He didn’t want to give him a lot of details. It seemed weird. _So now I have a girlfriend, and… a boyfriend?_

_Ha! Yeah, I guess,_ Gerard replied.

_See you tomorrow?_

_Can’t wait._

Frank couldn’t even sleep that night.


	5. .this heart is yours.

Frank was still trying to manage school, work, rehearsing and playing with his band, and on top of that spend time with both Jamia and Gerard.

He didn’t know how he did it.

Jamia and him usually just hung out on weekends when there was some kind of event, because she was pretty busy herself. They’d go for coffees, or the movies, or make out sessions in Frank’s smelly car.

With Gerard on the other hand, it was easier. Frank would crash at his place almost every other night after work since it was close to Gerard’s house, and he rather sleep next to him than by himself. And sometimes, he’d hang out with him after school. He liked that they would just sit and read comics or watch TV, or listen to music while Frank worked on an essay and Gerard drew. Yes, there was the occasional hand job here and there, maybe a blowjob. But he could just be.

It was so easy being around Gerard.

He made him feel like the rest didn’t matter. Every time they kissed, the world stopped and it was just him and Gerard. ‘I’m gonna be late to my own show,’ Frank said between kisses.

‘But we’re so comfy here,’ Gerard said, pulling him on top of him and kissed him again.

‘You’re right, but –’

Gerard interrupted his sentence by sticking his tongue inside his mouth, cause him to moan loud. ‘Can’t the others sing tonight? Just tonight?’

‘No.’ And then Frank was up before Gerard tried to kiss him again. ‘Let’s go!’

‘Wait – I’m going too?’

‘Hell, yes! I want you there!’

‘You do? But this would be the first time we’re out in public –’

‘Are you forgetting how we met, and how we were making out two minutes later?’

‘No, but I mean, now that we’re –’

‘What are we, huh?’ Frank pulled him off the bed, and now they were standing in front of each other, their foreheads leaning against other.

‘B – O –,’ Gerard started spelling.

‘Shut up, let’s go!’

The venue was already crowded when they made it, which Frank thought was weird because no one ever went to see them, but maybe the headlining band was popular. They arrived, hand in hand, without giving it too much thought, and the band was just waiting for Frank to get onstage.

Gerard stood by the bar, drinking a beer, and watching them play. He couldn’t stop smiling at the thought he was with the lead singer. He wanted to tell everyone, but at the same time, he wasn’t ready.

He saw Frank winking at him from stage, and he almost melted.

When their set was over, Gerard was waiting for him backstage, and welcomed him with a kiss. ‘I like this,’ Frank said, taking Gerard’s hand in his.

‘Me too.’ And they pressed their lips together again.

Everyone in the band and crew had seen them making out at parties, so they weren’t surprised by it. At least not the kiss. But maybe the fact that they were acting like a real couple was strange. ‘Get a room,’ Hambone said on his way out.

‘You’re coming to the party, right?’ Frank asked Gerard, who was about to say something, but Frank made puppy eyes at him. ‘Please.’

‘Fine! Let’s go.’

Said party is at someone’s apartment, they didn’t know whose, and Frank and Gerard arrived holding hands. For the first time in a public event. Did it make it official?

They spent most of it drinking by the corner, making jokes and stories about everyone there, until they started making out, and that was it. They didn’t break apart for the rest of the night. Mikey gave them a ride home because they were too wasted, and fell asleep in the backseat, Frank’s fingers stroking Gerard’s greasy hair, and the other hand holding Gerard’s.

When they got to Gerard’s room, they were so sleepy and drunk, they stood by the door for a while, hugging and looking at each other. Feeling Gerard’s heart beating against him, and his intoxicated breath in his neck, sent shivers down his spine. He had fallen hard for him, and there was no way out. He was screwed.

Gerard only broke the hug to look for some sweatpants and a clean shirt Frank could borrow. When he turned around, Frank was already in his boxers. They’d been less clothed than this in front of each other, and Gerard had definitely seen his dick – it had been in his mouth too many times to count – but for some reason, it felt different. He took off Frank’s shirt, and pressed his lips against his, pushing him against the bed.

Frank helped him with his shirt and his pants, and Gerard tugged at Frank’s boxers, pulling them down, and starting to stroke him. Frank moaned loud, and Gerard had to make him shut up with his mouth.

‘I want you, Gee,’ Frank gasped. ‘I want to go all the way.’

Gerard knew he should ask him if he was sure, but he wanted it too.

They’d been _together_ for a while now, and they hadn’t really gone past blowjobs and jerking each other off. It was about time.

He nodded, and reached for the lube in his top drawer, waiting for a moment like this.

‘You were prepared,’ Frank said, letting out a cute chuckle.

‘I was waiting for this.’ Then he realized he hadn’t bought any condoms. ‘Shit! You have condoms?’

Frank shook his head. _Fuck!_ He was close, and now it was ruined. ‘Fuck it,’ he said. ‘I haven’t been with anyone in a while.’

‘Not even Jamia?’

Frank shook his head. ‘We’re not there yet. You?’

Gerard shook his head too. ‘Not in a quite a while.’

‘Just do it. I’m close.’

‘What? You want me to –’

Frank nodded as if it wasn’t obvious he wanted Gerard to top him. He just wanted inside him. ‘Fuck me! Now!’

So Gerard got on his knees, and smeared some lube on his fingers. ‘Are you ready?’ Frank nodded with an urgency. ‘Okay, then.’ And then he stuck a finger in his entrance, rubbing it with lube, sticking it in and out and Frank was already panting, smiling at this new experience.

‘More!’

So Gerard added a finger and then another, and he could see Frank was about to come at any moment, so he replaced his fingers with his cock, already hard, and started pushing in slowly.

Frank’s back arched, as he screamed in pain, and took one of Gerard’s hand.

Soon, he was all the way in, and waited for Frank to be comfortable before he thrusted in and out. Frank dug his fingernails on Gerard’s back and wrapped his legs around Gerard.

He had never felt this close to anyone before. He liked the feeling of Gerard inside him, how warm it felt inside, how safe he felt when he was with him. Looking at his pretty eyes and feeling his breath against him, he felt himself coming in Gerard’s stomach, while Gerard came inside him a second later.

Fuck.

Best –

Sex –

Ever.

Gerard stroked Frank’s sweaty glue dreads away from his face, and planted a kiss on his lips.

They didn’t say anything for a while, and Gerard fell asleep on top of Frank, all covered with sweat and cum. Frank felt better than his actual first time.

‘I love you,’ he whispered in Gerard’s ear.


	6. .how you felt lying next to me.

Gerard couldn’t stop staring at Frank’s body lying on top of him. His warmth invaded him. ‘Frank –,’ he whispered, his hand running down his back, and then back up, pulling him closer. He loved how comfortable Frank was to lie on top of Gerard, their legs tangled. He would love to stay there forever, just like that, but Frank was running late. ‘You’re supposed to be leaving for work. You’re going to be late.’

‘I don’t care,’ Frank mumbled. ‘I wanna stay here.’

‘Me too. But I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.’

‘But you’re so much better than work.’ Frank leaned in to kiss him. The night before had been one to remember, and he didn’t want to get up just yet. He thought the day he and Gerard finally fucked would be great, but he never imagined how good.

He craved Gerard inside him, he knew he was ready. They’d been going out – though “going out” for them consisted of staying in Gerard’s basement all day, the whole time – for a couple months, and they enjoyed taking it slow, being friends who blew each other, slowly falling for each other. Though Frank had fallen the moment he met Gerard.

But now, staring at his green eyes, and his chubby cheeks, he knew it was for real now.

He was so fucking in love with Gerard.

The way he was still sticky from the night before, and how he felt getting hard and blushing. Everything that Gerard made him feel and he couldn’t control.

‘I don’t wanna go to work,’ he whispered in Gerard’s neck, and then sucked his tender skin.

‘Then, don’t go. Call in sick. Let’s spend the day together.’

Frank laughed, proud of himself for convincing him, and excited about what they could do.

After calling his boss telling him he got a cold and getting yelled at, Frank went back to bed and cuddled with Gerard for a little longer, before they did a repeat of the night before. Frank enjoyed it even more this time, making it so much worth it to call in sick to work.

‘I’m hungry,’ Gerard managed to say once they recovered their breaths. ‘Let’s get something to eat.’ It was so strange to have Frank the morning after.

‘Let’s shower first.’ Gerard wasn’t so excited about that part, and Frank had to drag him to the bathroom and convince him he’d let him fuck him again in the shower.

Gerard found some clothes that Frank could borrow, and they headed out to the kitchen.

‘Where’s the coffee?’ Frank asked looking through the cabinets. Gerard showed him, and then started making pancakes.

Without thinking twice, Frank sneaked from behind, and kissed Gerard, and just seconds later, someone walked in the kitchen, catching him with his tongue inside Gerard’s mouth.

Gerard’s dad.

Frank jumped back, though it was too late now, hating himself for not being careful.

‘Morning, dad,’ Gerard said, turning around to hide his face, embarrassed. ‘I’m making breakfast, you want?’

‘Already ate. But thank you.’ He didn’t sound angry or even surprised, Frank thought. ‘Good morning,’ he said to Frank, and even smiled at him. _If he knew what I was doing to his son just minutes ago._

‘That’s my friend Frank, he stayed over last night.’ Gerard didn’t go any further. Frank knew he wasn’t out, though it was obvious his dad knew something, but he didn’t seem to have a problem with it.’

‘Nice to meet you, Frank. I’m Donald.’ He then turned to Gerard. ‘So you’re making him breakfast, huh?’

‘Yeah,’ Gerard replied with a smile, and Frank couldn’t help loving the interaction. Donald knew, obviously. He knew what was going on, and he wasn’t judging. He seemed pretty accepting, and even happy for his son.

‘Okay, I’ll leave you two alone. Frank, please make yourself at home, and please let me know if he dares to be an asshole with you.’

‘I will.’

‘Dad!’ Frank laughed, and Donald walked out. ‘Please, don’t listen to him.’

‘That was sweet,’ Frank said. ‘Does he – does he know?’

‘I haven’t really come out, but I’m sure he does. He’s never told me anything, but –’

‘That’s nice. I’m glad he seems cool about it.’

‘Yeah, he is.’

When they finished their breakfast, they went back downstairs, and played videogames, and watched a movie. ‘Frank, I’m gonna say something, and please don’t kill me –,’ Gerard said halfway through the movie. ‘I love you, and I honestly think you look good with dreads, or whatever those are. But please let me chop them off.’

‘What?!’

‘Please!’

Frank couldn’t tell him no, and to be honest, he agreed. The glue dreads had a good run, and he got used to them, but it was time to let go of them.

Gerard pulled him to the bathroom, and stood behind him, grabbing the scissors, and cutting most of it. It looked all uneven, but standing in front of the mirror, Frank could see the difference and he liked it.

‘Yuck! They smell like shit!’ Frank said taking one of the remains of his hair. ‘Why didn’t you tell me?! I should have done this a long time ago!’

Gerard laughed and proceeded to keep cutting bits of hair here and there until it seemed even enough. It wasn’t a great job, but Frank was happy with it. ‘Thanks. I love it.’

Later, they went to yet another Eyeball house party, hoping the night would end the same as the one before. They made out in the restroom, and then in the hallway, Frank’s hands on Gerard’s sides, and he pushed his tongue inside his mouth, when he heard someone calling his name. ‘Frank?’

As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw her.

Jamia.

Right there, behind Gerard, seeing how their mouths played with each other.

He pulled apart immediately, getting away from Gerard. ‘Jam. Hey.’ He didn’t even know how to react. He knew he shouldn’t be sorry because she knew already. But he was a little ashamed he was caught in the act, especially knowing she’d be there. ‘I –’

‘No need to apologize. It’s not like I didn’t know.’ She seemed so chill about it.

Frank was the one who was nervous. ‘I’m –’

Gerard looked at Jamia, not sure how to react either.

‘Jam, this is Gerard. Gerard, this is Jamia.’ It felt good to be open about it, but it was also very fucking awkward. ‘You guys wanna go outside to smoke?’

They sat in the very back, by the shed, and shared a joint. Frank knew that would help the awkwardness. Soon, they were all laughing at a stupid joke Frank said. ‘So, we’re dating the same guy, huh?’ Gerard said, giggling.

‘I guess,’ Jamia replied.

‘Is it weird?’ Frank asked both.

Jamia thought about it. ‘I mean, yes.’ Frank couldn’t help kissing her, and soon Gerard leaned in to kiss his neck. _I’m gonna like this,_ Frank thought, already going hard.


	7. .the way we twist and twine.

Frank didn’t even remember falling asleep. But he must have been really tired the night before when he came back from work. He didn’t even take off his uniform.

But he woke up, Gerard’s arms wrapped around him.

It was one of his favorite things by now. Crashing in his place, cuddling and making out until they fell asleep. Frank couldn’t remember when was the last time he slept in his actual bed, and he didn’t want to think about it. Nothing mattered if Gerard wasn’t there next to him.

They showered together. Sometimes, Frank would still be half asleep, Gerard would help him brush his teeth, and put on clothes. They’d have coffee together, and then Frank was off to school. Frank would hang out with Jamia sometimes before work, and then he’d head out to Happy Burgers for the closing shift. Later he’d be back at Gerard’s, where he’d be waiting for him to watch a movie, though they wouldn’t actually watch it, until they fell asleep. And then, they’d repeat the whole thing again. On weekends Frank would have a show or they’d go to a house party. Just the two of them, or sometimes Jamia would be there too.

Frank liked both of them, and he liked how Jamia made him laugh and took care of him more than the other way around. And he liked how easy it was to be around both of them at the same time. They would get wasted and talk about movies, or whatever nonsense. Gerard holding his hand, and Jamia the other. Kissing both. Having both their bodies near him, kissing him.

It was awkward at first. Hanging out, the three of them together.

Frank and Gerard knew each other more than anything by then, as well as Frank and Jamia. But having both Gerard and Jamia in the same room, spending time together, talking to each other, was a lot for Frank.

But they were young, he thought. And he’d rather try it than be eighty five on his death bed wishing he’d done it.

So he invited them over to his apartment to hang out. It started slow, just watching movies and rolling a joint. Gerard and Jamia sitting on each side.

Then Gerard started sucking on his neck and pumping him, while Jamia kissed him. One thing led to the next, and then they were on his bed.

‘Should we have any rules?’ Gerard asked.

‘I don’t know. Maybe if one of us isn’t comfortable, say a safety word,’ Frank said, looking for lube and condoms on his drawers.

‘What’s the safety word?’ asked Jamia.

Gerard thought about it. ‘Cat.’

The other two nodded and got on the bed. ‘How do we do this then?’

Neither of them had been in a situation like that before, and it was obvious. But they were too horny. So, Gerard started by taking Frank’s jeans off completely, and planting kisses all over his stomach until he got to his member. He licked it, paying special attention to the tip, while he jerked him off at the same time.

Frank could feel himself hard instantly, and pulled Jamia for a wet kiss, stroking her breasts at the same time. He pushed a finger inside her to stretch her out, getting her ready, gasping in her mouth from all the pleasure coming from his dick.

Frank then got on top of her, put on a condom and started to push himself inside her, while Gerard licked his neck, and started prepping him, a finger inside his entrance, coating it in lube, to then push his length inside it.

 _‘Fuck, fuck,_ ’ Frank moaned.

He never thought receiving double pleasure would feel so good, but soon, he was releasing his seed, but didn’t stop until Jamia was coming herself.

They felt asleep like that, Jamia cuddling in Frank’s arms, and Gerard hugging him from behind. Frank smiled to himself before falling asleep.

The morning after, Frank got up early, in a better mood than he’d been in a while. He put on boxers, and headed to the kitchen to start the coffee, and made breakfast burritos.

They sat in front of the TV to eat, Jamia running her fingers through Frank’s hair, while he and Gerard held hands. It seemed they had reached a new level of intimacy, and there were words needed now. At least until Frank spoke up. ‘So last night,’ he said, his eyes on the TV the whole time. ‘Should we do it again soon?’

Both Gerard and Jamia just laughed, but that was enough response.


	8. .i am you, and you are me… and we are perfectly imperfect.

When Frank arrived to Gerard’s house, just before midnight, he was surprised not to find him in his room. He was starting to panic, when he heard Gerard’s voice coming from upstairs. ‘Frank! Over here, in the kitchen!’

So he headed upstairs, and found Gerard cooking something. ‘What you doing?’ Frank asked, walking up to Gerard and leaving a kiss on his cheek.

‘Mac and cheese.’

‘Isn’t it a little late for mac & cheese?’

‘Maybe, but I figured you’d be hungry, so –’

‘You did this for me?’ Frank couldn’t believe it. No one had ever stayed up that late to welcome him with food.

Gerard nodded and leaned in to kiss him. Frank couldn’t help smiling at the gesture.

He loved how their relationship had become so domestic. From sucking each other’s dicks at parties to coming home to his house after work and him cooking for Frank. He had never imagined this would come out of that.

He sometimes wondered if it’d be better to just move in with Gerard since he was staying there every night now, but he knew Gerard was still in the closet and he hadn’t really explained their relationship to his parents – though his dad knew. But Gerard had told him he was happy to have him there all the time, and Frank was happy too, so –

And though he still liked Jamia, and being with her, every day he was more and more convinced he was actually in love with Gerard. Which was making his decision to be poly a little complicated.

Gerard served two bowls, and Frank got Cokes from the fridge, before they headed back to the basement. ‘This is so good!’ Frank said when he tried the mac & cheese. ‘Thanks!’

‘Anytime.’

‘I’m gonna take your word on that.’ They kissed again, their lips tasting like white cheddar cheese, which Frank loved.

‘So –,’ Gerard interrupted while they were watching some lame reality show. ‘I wanted to talk to you.’

 _Fuck._ Frank got scared. That usually meant a breakup, at least in Frank’s book. Just when he was the happiest he’d ever seen.

Gerard continued before Frank freaked out even more. ‘It’s actually good news. I wanted you to be the first one to know.’ He paused. ‘Remember that little project I told you about, the Breakfast Monkey cartoon? My friends and I got enough budget to do a couple episodes, and maybe a chance to meet with a network to pitch it.’

‘What?! That’s amazing! I’m happy for you, dude!’ He hugged Gerard and kissed him, all excited.

‘Thank you!’ The way Gerard smiled, all adorable, made Frank melt. ‘So here’s the thing – I’m gonna have to go to NYC to work on it to have it ready as soon as possible before the network backpedals.’

‘When are you leaving?’

‘Tomorrow morning. It’ll only be couple days, maybe a week.’

Frank was so happy for him, but now, he couldn’t help be sad he was going to be away from Gerard for who knows how long. ‘I’m so proud of you, Gee.’

‘Thank you.’

They just sat there, and Gerard told him he could spend that time with Jamia. Frank knew that. He knew he was luckier than many, but he couldn’t think about anything other than how much he was going to miss Gerard. ‘I love you,’ he said it.

He’d been meaning to for a while. He was sure of it, and he didn’t know why it came out just then, but he was glad it did. He wanted to tell him he was the most important person in his life, and that he loved having him in his life.

Gerard didn’t know how to react. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, while Frank was starting to freak out. He wasn’t expecting Gerard to say it back, but he didn’t think he’d freak out like this. ‘I –’

‘You don’t have to say it if you don’t feel it,’ Frank assured him. ‘It’s fine. I just wanted to tell you. It just felt right. I’ve never felt this safe and happy before.’

Gerard looked at him straight in his hazel eyes. He ran his hand through his hair – now short and with an awful bleach job –, and there was a hole in his stomach knowing he wouldn’t see him in the next few days. He didn’t know if he could live with that. He tried to imagine his life without Frank, and it was depressing. He realized he hadn’t smiled much until Frank came into his life, and loved how he stuck around and how his room smelled like him now, and seeing his textbooks lying around, or his guitar case by the corner. He loved him. He did.

He just didn’t know how to express his feelings.

He pulled Frank closer and pressed his lips against his, hoping that was enough to show him how he felt, while his hand ran up his back, taking his shirt off. He kissed his jaw, leaving a trail all down his navel, making the smaller man moan under him. Soon, his underwear was gone, and he continued down to his thighs before taking in his cock.

He made sure to be careful and tender, instead of rough. He wanted to make Frank feel loved and taken care of. He wanted to feel him with every cell in his body.

Gerard lay on his back, pulling Frank on top of him without breaking their kiss, and gave him a condom. Frank knew what he meant without the need of any words, and put it on. Gerard wanted to show him how much he trusted him.

With Frank inside him, thrusting in and out, staring down at him and moaning in his mouth, he said it. ‘I love you. I love you, Frank.’

Frank smiled in the middle of his orgasm, and if it wasn’t for that, he’d be crying. Instead he came inside the condom. He kept jerking Gerard off until he came, which wasn’t long.

As usual, they fell asleep covered in sweat and cum. ‘I love you,’ Gerard whispered, even though Frank was already snoring.

‘Frank,’ Gerard whispered in his ear, trying to wake him up. ‘Breakfast is ready.’

Gerard helped him clean off, and put on some clothes.

What Frank didn’t expect was that the entire family would be there too. He was having breakfast with Gerard’s family. Fuck.

He’d met Mikey and their dad. But he had to admit he was a little scared of Gerard’s mom. While Mikey obviously knew about them, and Mr. Donald had an idea, he didn’t know what Donna thought of him or if he knew about her son. So he kept his hands to himself while he ate the omelette that Gerard made for him. And he stayed quiet while Gerard told them about going to New York for a few days for his project. They seemed happy for him, and congratulated him.

It was all smiles and laughs for a moment, and then Donna interrupted. ‘Honey. Does your friend not have a home? Is he going to stay here?’

Gerard looked at Frank, who was staring down at his plate, embarrassed, and then back at his mom. ‘Mom, Frank is my boyfriend. That’s why he’s staying here.’

No one said anything, and Frank hid his face with his hands.

‘But –’

‘C’mon, mom! You knew it. My dad knew. Obviously Mikey was the first to know. But you want me to say it? I like guys. More specifically, I like Frank. I _love_ Frank. And he’s going to be around for a while, so you better get used to it.’ Gerard then reached out for Frank’s hand and squeezed it.

Donna didn’t say a word.

So Donald did. ‘Welcome to the family, Frank.’ He held out his hand and Frank shook it, with a shy smile. ‘You seem like a nice guy. Thank you for putting up with him.’

‘Thank you,’ Frank said.

‘It’s very nice to meet you, Frank,’ Donna said, and stood up to give him a hug.

Gerard packed his stuff in less than twenty minutes. ‘I only need these jeans and a couple hoodies,’ he told Frank. They lay in bed while Gerard waited for his ride. ‘You sure you’ll be okay?’

‘I will.’ He kissed him. ‘I’m a big boy.’

‘You can hang out with Jamia while I’m gone.’

‘You won’t be jealous?’

Gerard shook his head. ‘I mean, maybe a little, I’m still getting used to it. But I don’t want you to be alone.’

‘I’m going to miss you the whole time.’

‘Me too.’

‘Can I call you often?’

‘You can call me anytime.’

‘Okay, I will.’ They stayed like that for a little longer, their arms wrapped around each other and kissing. ‘I love you.’

‘I know. And I love you too.’

‘I just love saying it.’


	9. .i am loved and so in love.

‘Hey,’ Frank said answering his phone. He tried not to be obvious, but he was too excited to hear Gerard’s voice. They hadn’t seen each other in the last couple days since Gerard was in New York working on a personal project with friends.

So Frank was back in his apartment, by himself, unless Jamia had time off to hang out. He missed crashing at Gerard’s and his smell, and how warm his bed was.

‘How are you?’ Gerard asked.

‘Sad.’ Frank loved being dramatic, especially with Gerard because that would always get his attention.

‘Stop that! I’ll be back in a couple days.’

‘But I miss you.’ It was no exaggeration. Everything reminded him of Gerard. he wanted to go to his place after work and cuddle and tell him about his day, and then remembered he wasn’t there. ‘I’m all alone!’

‘What about Jamia?’

‘She’s working, ugh!’ There was silence. Frank was making himself a sandwich to eat before leaving for work. ‘How’s everything?’

’Amazing, really! I’m just doing all the voices, and we might finish before we thought.’

‘That’s great! So you’re having fun without me?’

‘I never have fun without you.’

‘Good to hear.’

Later that night, Jamia called him and they went to the movies and for ice cream, and she told him that if he felt lonely, he could go play video games with her brother Evan after school. ‘Why does everyone think I’m miserable?’ he asked. They were sitting outside, eating from each other’s ice cream. She didn’t answer, just gave him a look. ‘Is it that obvious?’

She knew him better than anyone, especially now that they were dating. ‘Frank, I may have been your girlfriend for a couple months now, we’ve been friends for a couple years. I know you. I know that look.’

‘You’re not angry?’ he asked embarrassed.

‘Not really. I knew it the moment I met him. You’re different with him, and I’m happy for you.’

‘But – ’ He didn’t even know what to say. He didn’t want her to be jealous, but he was surprised she was so okay with it. ‘I still like you, you know?’

‘I know. And I like you, too. And trust me, it’s weird. But we’re honest with each other, and I know he cares about you a lot.’

Frank blushed when she said that, unable to help himself.

‘See?’ she continued. ‘You miss him. It’s normal.’

He kissed her gently. He was so grateful for her, she was his best friend and she always understood what was happening way before he did. And the fact that she was hot as fuck and agreed to be in polyamorous relationship with him was a plus. ‘Wanna go back to my apartment?’ he asked, and she didn’t think twice about it.

The next day, after school, he drove to Jamia’s house and hung out with Evan, playing video games all night to keep him distracted, and their mom asked him to stay for dinner, before he and Evan went to the garage to play guitar. When Jamia came home from work, they watched a movie before he left.

When he walked out of his first class, there were tons of texts from Gerard.

_Can’t wait to see you!_

_Only 4 more hours and I’ll go back home_

_I love u_

_I miss u_

They made Frank smile, and his day was instantly better. _I love u,_ he texted back. _I’ll be waiting for you._

_Have a good day._

_I know I will,_ Frank replied.

Frank couldn’t believe they had become one of those couples.

He couldn’t stop thinking about seeing him again for the rest of his day, at least until he was off, and made it home. He had switched his shift with someone else to have the day off, and spend it with Gerard. He just needed to take a shower and head out to Gerard’s house.

Except, as soon as he put some clothes, someone was knocking on his door.

He thought it was Jamia, even though he told her he’d be with Gerard.

‘I’m coming!’ he said, walking to the door without even bothering to put on a shirt because he was sure it was her. And then, he saw Gerard. His reaction immediately went from anger to surprise, not expecting his boyfriend to be outside his apartment, and couldn’t even finish his sentence, because Gerard pushed him inside, his lips attached to his, and his hand looking for Frank’s.

After closing the door, they made it to the couch, and it took them less than ten seconds to take off their clothes and be all over each other. ‘I missed you so much,’ Gerard said panting, already putting on the condom.

‘I missed your dick.’

They wrestled, but that soon turned into groping and licking and stroking and then Gerard fucking Frank.

Frank didn’t have any food since he’d been eating out or at Jamia’s, so Gerard ordered pizza, and they watched TV, not really watching. Frank lit a blunt, and asked Gerard about Breakfast Monkey, and Gerard told him the whole plot, and they made up lines on the spot, making different voices saying the most absurd things.

Soon, they got sleepy and fell asleep in the couch, snuggling into each other because there wasn’t enough space for both of them, but they were too lazy to make it to the bed. ‘I love you so much,’ Frank mumbled. ‘Please don’t leave me ever again.’

‘I would never,’ Gerard said, already falling asleep.


	10. .we'll have a real shitty time.

‘Happy birthday!’ Gerard said as soon as Frank woke up.

‘Thank you,’ he mumbled and snuggled closer, hiding his face in the nook of his neck, breathing him in. ‘Please, tell me my gift is we’re going to stay here all day.’

‘But you have classes, and I thought we were going out to drink.’

‘Fine. But can we stay here a little longer?’ Gerard couldn’t say no to his boyfriend. Not when he looks this adorable, all naked except for the Star Wars sheets.

Later, he made him breakfast, and walked him to his car. ‘I can totally miss school today. It’s my birthday, so I can do whatever I want,’ Frank said, leaning on the car and trapped between Gerard’s arms.

‘You’re right, but I also have stuff to do, so just go and we’ll meet later, okay?’

‘Oh – by the way, my mom wants me to have dinner with her, so I’ll pick you up after that.’

‘Sounds good.’

The day went by too slow in Frank’s opinion. Not only he had to put up listening to his professor talking about ethics for two hours, but then drive to his mom’s place, when all he wanted was to be with Gerard.

The dinner wasn’t so bad, if he just ignored his relatives and their questions about what he was going to do with his life.

‘Well, thanks, mom,’ he said. ‘I gotta go, though. My friends and I are going out for drinks, you know –’

‘I’m happy for you, Frankie. You seem happy.’

‘I am.’ He wanted to introduce Gerard to her but he knew their situation was complicated to understand, unless he told her he’d break up with Jamia.

He picked up Gerard and they drove to a bar near his apartment, where other people were already waiting, including Jamia. He had his first official drink within the following five minutes, and soon he was drunk, making out with Gerard in the corridor.

Later he took them both to his apartment. ‘Happy birthday, Frankie,’ Jamia told him as she took off her clothes, with Gerard standing next to her, doing the same thing. They started off in the couch, Gerard to his right, Jamia to his left, both of them jerking him off and kissing him.

‘We’re gonna make you feel the best you’ve ever felt, okay?’ Gerard whispered behind his ear, and then left sloppy kisses on his jaw. ‘Happy birthday, baby.’

Frank stayed with Gerard for Thanksgiving break, and his basement felt more like home than his own apartment. Gerard asked him to go with him to his aunt’s house. ‘So we’re there already?’ Frank asked, a smirk on his face.

‘I think we’re way past that. And though I wasn’t excited to go, there’s something exciting about pissing off a bunch of catholic ladies when I introduce you as my boyfriend.’

‘That’s a lot to process.’

‘Isn’t that what we are?’

‘Yes, of course. Just the whole meeting your extended family part. And being, you know, official.’

‘I think it’s time, isn’t it?’

‘Yeah.’

‘And I’m sure my grandma’s gonna love you.’ Frank felt the pressure then. He knew how important his grandma was for him.

So he put on the only dress shirt he had, and a tie, cause he wanted to leave a good impression.

When they walked in behind Gerard’s parents and Mikey, holding hands, everyone turned to them. Gerard just faked a smile and waved at them. he made sure to introduced Frank to each and everyone of them, telling them he was his boyfriend. ‘It’s not like it’s surprising coming from me,’ he said to Frank later. ‘I mean, they all knew it. But it feels good to rub it in.’

Frank couldn’t help it, and kissed him.

‘Now, let’s go meet my grandma.’ They walked up to an old lady sitting in the living room. She seemed elegant and smart, and that made Frank nervous. ‘Hey, grandma,’ Gerard greeted her, leaning in for a hug. ‘I want to introduce you to someone. This is Frank, my boyfriend.’

‘Nice to meet you, ma’am.’

‘Nice to meet you too, young boy. Gerard has told me a lot about you.’

Frank blushed, and gave Gerard a look.

Two hours and many beers later, they sneaked in one of his aunts’ rooms and took off Frank’s clothes, and pushed him to the bed. ‘I’m thankful for you, motherfucker,’ he said, making Frank giggle, before sucking him off.

Gerard had to go to New York again a week later, for another meeting. This time, he promised Frank it’d only be for a day, and he’d be back the next morning. He couldn’t be away from him either.

In the meantime, Frank went to Jamia’s house for dinner, and they watched movies with Evan. They were in the middle of Child’s Play, when Frank’s cell phone rang.

It was an unknown number, but he answered nonetheless. ‘Hello?’ the voice on the other side said. It was Mikey, Frank was sure, and he sounded like he was in the middle of a breakdown.

‘Mikey?’ Frank got up, and walked outside to the porch.

‘Frank. It’s Gerard.’ He paused. Frank knew something was wrong. ‘They just called us. He got mugged and they stabbed him. He’s in the hospital.’

‘Wh –,’ he tried to say something, but the lump in his throat kept him from doing so.


	11. .can somebody tell me if this is really happening?.

Frank didn’t know how he made it all the way to the hospital.

He hadn’t stopped sobbing, and he only remembered getting out of the car, and seeing Donna waiting for him outside. ‘He’ll be fine, honey,’ she said when Frank was in her arms.

She somehow convinced the staff he was family so they let him in, and took him to the room. ‘How is he?’ he asked.

‘He’s better.’

They walked in the room, where Gerard was still unconscious, and Mikey was sitting next to him. Frank ran to the bed, sobbing more, and took Gerard’s hand. ‘I’m here now,’ he whispered between sobs.

He didn’t move from there, waiting for Gerard to wake up, holding his hand. ‘What happened?’ he asked.

‘We don’t really know,’ Mikey replied. ‘They just found him in the alley, bleeding and no cellphone.’ Frank stared at the unconscious man in front of him, stroking his hair, wishing he was awake and smiling at him. ‘He wasn’t carrying a lot of money, so they just took what he had, but left the wallet.’

‘Fucking assholes. Why would they hurt him?’

‘They just cared about the money. It’s not a good neighborhood.’

‘But he doesn’t deserve that –’

‘I know.’ They stayed quiet for a moment. ‘They found him just in time, but he lost a lot of blood.’

Frank tucked Gerard’s hair behind his ear. It was starting to grow longer, and it would always cover his face. He had a black eye, and cuts on his lower lip and eyebrow. He hated those bastards for doing that to his Gerard. ‘Thanks for calling me.’

‘My mom was the one who told me to. Right after we got the call.’

Frank didn’t know what to say. Something inside of him shifted knowing Gerard’s mom cared about him.

He fell asleep at some point, lying on his arms, still holding Gerard’s hand. ‘C’mon, sweetie,’ he heard Donna call. ‘Go sleep in the recliner. I’ll let you know if he wakes up.’ Frank just nodded and sat in the recliner by the corner, dozing off within the minute.

When he woke up, Gerard was still unconscious, so he sat by his side and waited.

Mikey brought him coffee and a blueberry muffin from the cafeteria. ‘You have to eat something.’

Frank just shrugged and kept playing with his boyfriend’s hair. ‘I don’t wanna lose you, idiot,’ he whispered. He knew he was doing okay, but he still was scared of what could had happened.

And just then, he felt Gerard squeezing his hand. Frank thought he was hallucinating, but then Gerard opened his eyes.

‘Frankie?’ he said. ‘What happened?’ He looked confused, and looked around the room, spotting his younger brother nearby, and trying to gather his surroundings.

‘You’re alright now,’ Frank said, and pressed his lips against his.

Gerard tried to moved, and the pain was back, slowly reminding him of what had happened the night before. ‘They jumped me,’ he said, fighting the tears. ‘I tried to tell them I didn’t have money, but then they stabbed and kicked me and took my stuff.’

‘I know.’

Gerard didn’t say anything else. Frank caressed his face, trying not to cry. ‘I thought I could lose you,’ he said. ‘Don’t do that to me again, okay?’

‘Okay.’

Over the next hour or two, doctors came in to check on him. Only his mom was allowed, so Mikey took Frank to the cafeteria in the meantime.

‘He really loves you, you know?’ Mikey said, and Frank nodded. ‘And my mom has a soft spot for you now.’

‘She’s nice.’

When they were allowed in, Gerard told Frank what they said. There was some internal bleeding, and they were trying to check if there was damage, so he had to stay a couple extra days.

‘Frank was really worried about you,’ Donna said, reaching to hug Frank. ‘He’s a good kid.’

‘He is,’ Gerard said. ‘And I’m sorry.’

‘You’re fine now,’ Frank said. ‘That’s all it matters.’

Later, Mikey convinced Donna to go home and rest and that Frank and him would take care of Gerard. And somehow Frank convinced Mikey to leave them alone for a while.

After he left, Gerard patted on the bed, inviting Frank to lie down with him, which Frank did without a second thought. He cuddled next to Gerard, careful not to pull any tubes or to hurt him. ‘It’s alright,’ Gerard assured him. ‘With you here, nothing hurts.’

They cuddled like that for a while, kissing here and there. ‘I’m glad you’re alive.’

‘I’m glad I’m alive.’ It hurt a lot on his left side, where they had stabbed him, but he didn’t complain. ‘Can you stay with me for a while?’

Frank nodded. He didn’t need to be asked. And they soon fell asleep.


	12. .all i wanted for xmas.

Gerard was finally back home after a couple days.

It still hurt like hell, but at least he was in his own bed, and Frank was with him the whole time. And now that school was off, he was there literally all the time. ‘You need anything?’ Frank asked, as Gerard got comfortable.

‘I’m fine.’

‘I just –’

‘Frank, please! Just come and sit with me.’ He knew Frank had good intentions, and he was the best boyfriend Gerard could ask for, but for that same reason he just wanted to cuddle with him.

‘Are you okay?’ Frank asked, lying next to him.

‘It just hurts a little.’ Frank leaned over to kiss his forehead. ‘But if you stay here, it hurts less.’

‘Your mom said I could stay here indefinitely.’

‘As if you needed my mom’s permission. You already lived here.’ Frank smiled, blushing. ‘If you want you can move in with me.’

‘As if I didn’t already live here.’

‘Maybe one day we can move out of my mom’s basement, and get our own place,’ Gerard said.

‘You really mean that?’

‘Of course.’

Frank stared at his boyfriend, unable to comprehend how he had found this beautiful man in the middle of a party and had managed to have him in his life. He realized in that moment he wanted to be with him for the rest of his life. After almost losing him, he’d do anything to make him happy. ‘I love you,’ he said, and kissed him.

Christmas was only two weeks away, and Gerard was still recovering.

Frank would clean the wound every morning and change the bandages. ‘You should have been a nurse,’ Gerard told him.

‘You know I only like fake blood. I would have passed out on my first week. I’m only doing this because it’s you.’

‘How sweet of you.’

‘That’s me. The sweetest motherfucker.’

In the afternoon, Frank would go to work, and then come back, bringing food for Gerard. They would watch a movie and then fall asleep. Then they’d do it again. On his days off, Frank would cook for him or would help him to the living room so they’d have some family time.

Donna insisted on Frank being part of the family Christmas photo, which helped cheer Gerard up after getting the call the Breakfast Monkey wasn’t picked up by the network. 

Frank put on the sweater Donna got for him, and posed next to Gerard, kissing his cheek and climbing on his back.

‘I don’t know what to do with my life now, Frank.’

‘Don’t worry. We’ll figure it out.’ In the meantime, he already had something planned for his Christmas present. ‘Hey – my dad invited me for dinner on Christmas Eve, and I was thinking –’ Gerard gave him a look, knowing what he was going to say. ‘You should come with me. I think it’s time to introduce you to the family.’

‘For real?’

‘For real.’

Frank asked Jamia to hang out the following day. Go to the movies or something.

He needed to talk to her, and the sooner the better. He’d been thinking about it for a while, and he knew he had to do this first, even though it was going to be painful.

But it was time.

They went to get ice cream after the movies, and the anxiety was already killing him.

When she kissed him, her lips tasting of strawberry ice cream, he couldn’t help feeling guilty about what he was going to do.

He took her hand in his, and looked at her. ‘Jam – you know I love you, right?’

She nodded. ‘What is this about? You’re scaring me.’

‘I just –’ He had no idea how to tell her, and the last thing he wanted was this. But it was the right thing to do. Tears rolled down his eyes, and she wiped them off. She always did that, protect him and make everything better. Even before they started dating, she knew he was very emotional, and she was always the strong one, putting him back together. ‘I don’t think it’s fair to have you waiting for me.’ There was no easy way. ‘After what happened to Gee, and you’re still there –’

‘But I understand, you were taking care of him.’

‘That’s not what I mean.’ He paused. ‘I mean – I know he’s the one. And it hurts me that I love you too, and I really wanted this to work out. And I thought it was working, and you two seemed to like each other too. But now I just know, and the more I spend time with him the more convinced I am. And it’s not fair to you.’

He was sobbing now, and all she could do was to hug him and comfort him, as usual. ‘It’s okay. I knew this day would come.’

‘You did?’

‘Since the day I met him. I noticed you looking at him, completely mesmerized.’

‘And you still stayed with me?’

‘I love you, dufus. Of course I stayed.’

‘I don’t deserve you.’

She smiled at him, that smile that fixed everything all the time. She was so confident and always knew what he needed. ‘Nah, don’t say that, Frank. You deserve the world. You have the biggest heart, and the fact you stayed with me knowing you had already found your one person, says a lot. You still made me feel loved and did everything to make me happy. And I’ve seen you two, it’s obvious you belong together.’

‘You deserve someone better than me.’

‘Well, that’s going to be hard. There’s no one better than you. But I’ll manage.’

With his forehead against hers, he said. ‘You are seriously the best woman ever. And you deserve someone who gives you everything. And I still love you.’ He kissed her cheek, and they stayed in each other’s arms for a little longer.

‘Ready?’ Frank asked. They were standing outside his dad’s house, and he was holding Gerard’s hand tight, nervous about how the night would go.

Gerard nodded. ‘A little nervous.’

‘Why?’

‘It’s your family. I want them to have a good impression.’

‘But I know your family already. And they’ll love you, I know.’

‘Do they know –’

‘No.’ Frank laughed. He knew they’d be shocked. But Frank was everyone’s favorite, he wanted to believe that yeah, they’d be a little surprised, but they would never give him shit for it. ‘By the way –,’ he started. He turned to Gerard, and held both his hands. ‘Before we get in, I needed to talk to you.’

Gerard was a little scared. Though it couldn’t be bad, he knew that.

‘I want us to be exclusive.’ Frank looked up at him, that charming smirk on his face.

‘I –’ Gerard tried to form words but nothing would come out.

‘We already live together, I went to your family’s Thanksgiving dinner. Now you’re here. I think it’s time.’

‘What about Jamia?’

‘I already talked to her.’

‘Oh.’

Frank smiled at him. ‘So is that a yes? You want to be my boyfriend?’

‘Yes!’ Gerard said. Then, Frank leaned in to kiss him.

As they walked in the house, Gerard behind Frank, they were nervous. Frank had told him it was going to be just his dad and step mom, his grandparents, and one of his aunts with her kids. His mom would probably stop by later. They walked up to Frank’s dad, and they said hi. ‘Frankie, how you’ve been?’

‘Good. There’s someone I want you to meet.’ He pulled Gerard by the waist. ‘This is my boyfriend Gerard.’ He noticed everyone at the table looking at them, but they didn’t say anything.

‘Nice to meet you, kid.’

‘Nice to meet you, Mr. Iero.’

‘C’mon, let’s eat.’

They all sat at the table, and Frank couldn’t help smiling. He had brought a boy home for Christmas and everyone was talking to Gerard. His grandfather was even asking him how they met, and thanked him when Gerard mentioned he was the one who convinced Frank to chop off the dreads. The fact he approved was everything Frank needed.

Later, when they made it home, Gerard started undressing right away. ‘What are you doing?’ Frank asked.

‘Unwrapping your present.’

‘Oh really?’ Not even five minutes later, he was already inside Frank.

As they cuddle afterwards, Frank looked up at him. ‘Maybe I should give you your present then.’ He handed him an envelope.

When Gerard opened it, he saw to tickets to a D&D convention in California. ‘Are you serious?!’

‘Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? You mentioned it once so I got you tickets.

‘That’s in a month.’

Frank nodded. ‘We’re going on a road trip.’


	13. .you are mine my darling, and the world, yes the world shall be ours.

They left the Ways’ home early that day.

There was a week left for the convention, but they weren’t sure how long it’d take them to go from coast to coast, and they wanted to enjoy the journey.

Donna had made them sandwiches and coffee to go, and they had all their essentials in the trunk. Frank had already done a mini tour through the east coast with one of his bands, so he taught Gerard the basics. They could live on dollar menu items from McDonald’s and stop at the cheapest hotels they could find.

Gerard was in charge of the music, so he brought his CD collection with him, and started off with Queen classics.

They sang to _Don’t Stop Me Now_ as they drove away from New Jersey, filled with excitement and a bit of fear. But they were together, so they knew it was going to be okay.

They held hands, the sun rising in front of them.

It was a nice view, but nothing compared to the one sitting next to him, Gerard thought.

After about eight hours, they stopped somewhere in Ohio, found a cheap diner to get lunch, and buy some more essentials – chips and soft drinks. Frank got a disposable camera from the drugstore, and they kept going, not without taking a few pictures of the small town, just to remember this trip.

They got to Chicago just after ten p.m. and booked a room at a motel. It was dirty as fuck, and Gerard found a cockroach in the bathroom, and Frank just laughed. ‘This is luxury when you’re on tour,’ he said.

‘That’s why I’m not a musician.’ They got in bed with their clothes on, not wanting to touch the bed, though Gerard ended up giving his boyfriend a blowjob before going to sleep. Maybe it wasn’t that bad, after all.

***

The next morning, they woke up as early as possible. Frank had to buy Gerard the biggest coffee before they left Chicago, and they kept going.

They drove through St. Louis, Kansas City, and other small towns, only stopping to get dollar burgers and fries, taking turns to drive, until they got to Denver. They managed to find a hotel that was a little better than the last, and Gerard couldn’t help throwing Frank to the bed and start taking his clothes off right away.

After taking a shower, they went out to have dinner. ‘I thought we were supposed to save as much money and not spend it on food,’ Gerard reminded him.

‘Yeah, but this is for what you did to me earlier. A little thank you.’

‘I should do it more often, then.’

‘Please!’ They went for sushi, and then headed to a music venue just around the corner. A local band was playing, and Frank couldn’t help missing Hambone and his old band. He wanted to be onstage so bad. He had to start another band as soon as they got back to NJ.

In the meantime, he wrapped his arms around Gerard’s waist from behind, and enjoyed the music.

The next morning, they left early, and made a short stop in Utah before getting to Las Vegas. They got a room at a cheap hotel just outside the city, in the middle of the desert.  
Frank got dinner – fries and frosties – and they sat in the rooftop of the hotel, watching the sunset.

They sat in silence for a while, just admiring the view and sharing fries.

‘Thank you,’ Gerard whispered out of nowhere, reaching for Frank’s hand. ‘It’s been the best gift I’ve ever got.’

‘We haven’t even made it to California.’

‘But this. Being with you. Watching the sunset. Going out of your way to make me happy and make everything better.’

Frank smile, because that was exactly how he felt with Gerard. ‘Anytime.’

There was another silence. Frank took a picture of the purple sky as the sun started to hide, the perfect moment. And then he continued. ‘I know it’s crazy, and I know we’re both fucking young. And I might not know what I’m doing with my life.’ He paused and turned to Gerard. ‘But I do know one thing. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t care if we don’t have any money or what anybody says. I want to be with you forever.’

His boyfriend smiled at him, blushing. ‘Funny, because I was about to say the same thing.’

‘So, it’s a promise? Together ‘til the end of time?’

‘Together ‘til the end of time.’ And then he kissed Frank under the sunset.


	14. .holding hands and life was perfect.

Frank didn’t know exactly what to expect from a convention full of nerds playing D&D.

He was madly in love with one, but he never thought he’d be surrounded by thousands, talking about things he didn’t understand.

Though next to Gerard, he didn’t mind. They held hands and walked through all the aisles. There were people dressed up as wizards and in medieval gear. A few kiosks selling books and shirts and hats.

Gerard dragged him around, and tried to explain the basics to him, though to Frank it all sounded like a foreign language to him, but he knew it was important for Gerard, so he tried his best.

He listened to the rules, and participated. Gerard was there to tell him what to do, and that made it fun even if he didn’t understand it at all.

They made friends, and they went for drinks at the end of the day.

On the second day of the convention, Frank at least knew what to expect, and played without Gerard’s help.

They sat in the garden, which was filled with people dressed as elves and fairies. It was like a mini renaissance fair in the front lawn of the hotel. ‘Thanks for doing this for me,’ Gerard said out of nowhere while they were smoking. ‘I know this isn’t your thing, so it means a lot to see you play D&D and pretend you’re having fun.’

‘Who says I’m pretending?’

He laughs. ‘I mean it.’

‘Me too. Anything I do with you is fun.’

‘Stop it! You’re so fucking cheesy.’

‘Well,’ Frank says with a cigarette between his lips. ‘That’s your fault, motherfucker. You turned me into this!’

They kissed, Frank pushing Gerard to the grass. Just then, they noticed a bunch of people gathering nearby in some sort of ceremony in the middle of the lawn.

‘Come and join us, lovely humans,’ they heard a tiny voice say, almost like a child’s. ‘We gather here to celebrate love and the union of these lovely couples –’

‘Is that like a fairy wedding?’ Frank asked, interested.

‘I think so.’ They got closer to the crowd to get a better view. ‘I had never heard of those.’ They noticed the person talking was a short girl with pixie blonde hair dressed like a fairy. ‘She looks like a real-life Tinkerbell,’ Frank mentioned, before the fairy girl continued.

‘If you and your significant other would like your union to be officiated in the fae tradition, please come forward to give us your names and get your crowns. Remember, we celebrate all kinds of love so don’t be shy.’

Without saying a word, Frank looked at Gerard, and pulled him to the tent in the back.

‘So this is how you proposing?’ Gerard yelled.

‘Shut up and hurry up!’

Inside the tent, another teenager in a fairy suit and wings told them to write their names down in their sheet to get a certificate, and gave them two flower crowns. ‘We also have wooden rings for $5 each, in case you want them, and fairy wings for $15.’

Frank gave her a $10 bill, and they got two rings.

‘You can just stand behind that couple, put your crowns on, and get ready. The ceremony should start soon. Congratulations!’

‘Thank you,’ Gerard said, and followed Frank outside.

They stood next to a couple in their thirties, both wearing full medieval costumes, while an older lady that seemed to be the leader of the fairies, was giving a speech. She told them what to do, while the girl with the pixie hair went around the circle. ‘Lexi will pass around to tie your hands together, and will start the vows, but you can do your own vows if you want.’

Gerard noticed how Frank was starting to tear up, which made him cry too. ‘You’re such a dork,’ he said.

‘I’m emotional, okay?’ Frank replied, wiping off his tears. ‘I just – this might be the only way we can ever get married, you know. And fairies seem just as real as that guy in the sky, so – this is real to me.’

‘To me, too.’

The girl approached them and tied their hands in a loose knot with a purple rope, and then the Fairy Mother started saying the words. It sounded like some sort of Nordic language, Frank thought. ‘What if they’re cursing us?’ Frank asked, a little scared.

‘They’re not, stop it!’

‘Fine.’ He took a breath and then looked up at Gerard. ‘I obviously didn’t plan this, so I don’t have anything planned. But I guess that’s how this started, right?’ They both laughed, already in tears. ‘I never thought I’d fall in love with a guy who blew me in the middle of a party, while being high as fuck, or that I’d be with two people at the same time, let alone that I’d be getting married at a D&D convention by a bunch of fairies. But here we are, and it’s the greatest day of my life because I’m with you.’

‘For fuck’s sake, Frank! How am I supposed to compete with that!’

‘Well, aren’t you a writer? And this isn’t a fucking competition, just tell me how you feel.’

Gerard took a second. ‘I love you. And I want to go to more D&D conventions and concerts, and I want to see more sunsets with you, and I want to grow old together.’

‘Together ‘til the end of time, huh?’

‘Together ‘til the end of time.’

Frank insisted on staying at the convention since he had paid a lot of money for those tickets, but Gerard said he wanted to go back to the hotel to celebrate, and Frank couldn’t say no to that.

‘Should I call you husband now?’ Gerard asked as he pushed Frank to the bed, and he just nodded before Gerard started taking of both of their clothes.

‘Wait – I want to do something,’ Frank whispered in between kisses. ‘Can you suck me?’

Gerard smirked.

‘I just – that’s how I fell in love with you, pretty much, so it feels like it’s the best way to celebrate. You seriously give the best fucking blowjobs ever.’

‘I know.’ And then he put his lips around Frank’s length, and took it all in, while his fingers started pushing in his entrance.

‘Well, congratulations to me,’ Frank said, once Gerard had come inside him. ‘That was the best wedding sex I’ve had. You’ve officially taken my innocence.’

‘You were never innocent to begin with.’

‘You’re right – hubby.’ He liked the sound of that word coming out of his mouth. He wished one day they could make it official, but it was real to them.

‘What now?’ Gerard asked.

‘I don’t know. We can do whatever we want.’

‘Whatever we want?’

Frank nodded, and kissed the back of Gerard’s hand. ‘We can go whatever we want, and do whatever we feel like. If we don’t feel like going back to NJ, I don’t see why we should. If you want to stay here and start from scratch, why not.’

‘I like that.’


End file.
